Black Cat Medley
by AgentTeddy007
Summary: "So you're telling me that two unstable witches, one quote unquote reformed supervillain, and a creepy, talking painting are going to try to save us...yeah we're all going to die." In which the world needs a hero and Hinata and Gaara just happen to be the only ones available. Prison breaks. Art heists. Fancy balls. Backstabbing. Magic. And of course romance. gaahina AU
1. Obligatory Prologue

**A/N:** _okay so this is just a silly story I thought of randomly. I love sweet and kind Hinata with kick butt powers so I said why not. I'll try to update every couple days or so, but sometimes life happens so no promises. This is inspired by Dr. Strange and the Justice League and some other stuff that I can't remember right now. Sorry its 2 in the morning. Anyway hope you enjoy._

**Warning:** **unbetad ,prologue**

* * *

><p>Depending on how you looked at it, Hinata was either the luckiest or unluckiest baby to be born<p>

Nothing would ever happen to her per say, but misfortune would happen to those around her. It was as of the gods of fate and fortune had taken a huge dump at the time of her creation and then laughed when those around her smelled the aftermath.

The day she was born a huge storm ripped through the area knocking out the electricity of half the town and on the drive home an accident caused a jam that left them in traffic for two hours. Her mother, a highly superstitious women, had named her Hinata to combat the bad luck that seemed to plague her child, but her father, a rational and scientific man, would roll his eyes and sneer as his wife mumble enchantments over their child as she slept. But even he couldn't deny the misfortune that fell upon them since the day of his daughters birth.

Hinata herself was a model infant. She never cried, always smiled ,and would laugh sweetly whenever their stove randomly caught on fire or a tree would crush a neighbor's car. Her mother would take Hinata to her relatives that dabbled in the art of spells and spirits in hopes they would know what to do. But they were just as befuddled as she was. Wait for Hoshi to come back, they told her, your mother will know what to do.

"She's a devilish little imp isn't she" her grandmother had affectionately called her, when Hinata had finally been able to visit. Her grandmother was a "witch" ( the politically correct term) but she preferred the term shaman. Her house was a mess of grimoires and runes and ingredients to make potions. It was bohemian style, with dark earthly tones and beaded doorways, but it was also inspired by the gypsy and African cultures she had immersed herself in as a youth. Hiashi didn't believe in what her side of the family did, only tolerated it because of his love for his wife. So it was just Hinata, just shy of six months old,and her very worried mother siting on the couch on a sunny Wednesday afternoon.

"I don't know what to do mother. I've tried everything. Ever since she was born bad things have been happening all around us. I didn't think much of it until we got into two car accidents and each time everyone had injuries, but Hinata. At first I thought she was lucky,blessed in fact, but now I think its something more sinister." Hinata's grandmother nodded thoughtfully and then grabbed Hinata from her mother and tickled her toes until she started laughing. Her grandmother then hovered her hand over Hinata and muttered a string of unfamiliar words. Hinata stopped laughing and her mother held her breathe in anticipation.

"Well this is exciting. She'll be very powerful magic user. This bad luck is only a manifestation of her power. If she comes to live with me I'll be able to teach her to control it." Her mother bit her lip as Hinata was placed back into her hands."I don't know mom. she's a little young isn't she? I mean Akame didn't start until she was much older." Hoshi sat up from her chair and went to a desk in the corner of the living room. She removed a necklace from a box and then came back around to her daughter and granddaughter. "Well until you decide, make her wear this. It will lessen her power but unfortunately it wont completely suppress it."

It was a talisman, carved from bamboo and blessed by great shaman in the name of the goddess. Hinata's mother marveled at the elaborately carved turtle, a symbol for good luck. "Thank you mom. I'm sorry we had to meet like this especially since you just came back."Hioshi laughed. "It's what I get for missing my first grandchild's birth and besides it's always nice to have another young one in-tuned with the other realm."

Later that day Hoshi's cat would get hit by car and her cake would burn in the oven.

* * *

><p>The talisman effectively did it's job. The misfortune was still there but at least they could walk down a street without worrying that a car would veer off the road and run into a building. However, as Hinata grew older bad luck became the least of their worries.<p>

It started when Hinata was four. She had always been a shy child, not prone to interacting with others and chose to spend most of her time coloring in the quiet of her room. So when Hinata had come in to the house telling them that she had meet a friend outside, her parents were quick to run to the door and see this aforementioned person.

But there was no one there.

At first they believed Hinata had chosen the path of many introverted children and created an imaginary friend, but after a couple of: '_there's a man in my mom. He looks scared'_ and '_a girl in the kitchen is asking me where her brother is but I don't know where he is',_ for them to visit Hoshi once again, sans Hiashi.

"These are more manifestations of her power. I am telling you she needs to be here with me."

" I know mom but Hiashi would never allow it. He thinks our daughter needs medication, needs to go to a...a hospital for the insane." She was crying and Hinata sensing her mothers emotions began to wail. Hoshi tried to soothe them both.

"She needs my help sweetie. She needs to learn."

They left that day with another talisman. This one a bracelet with a skull.

Hinata wouldn't see another spirit until she was fifteen and Hoshi was teaching her how to summon.

* * *

><p>When Hinata was five her mother gave birth to Hanabi.<p>

"She's ugly. I don't like her."

Hinata stared disdainfully down at the wrinkled, grey creature that her mother claimed was her sister. She was swathed in a pink blanket and had a little pink night cap sitting snugly on her hairless head.

Hinata's mother laughed, but Hinata's father leveled a glare at her.

"That is not a kind thing to say Hinata, apologize."

Hinata wrinkled up her nose and shook her head.

"No! I don't like her."

Her mother sighed dejectedly ad Hiashi dragged Hinata out of the hospital room to punish her.

Hanabi started to cry and her mother cooed her back to sleep

* * *

><p>Three months later Hinata's mother died.<p>

Hanabi cried relentlessly, but Hinata had yet to shed a tear.

At the funeral, Hoshi and her relatives light scented candles and hummed spirituals,while Hiashi's relatives sneered at them and placed roses on the casket. They all walked by Hiashi and his children, giving their condolences and trying to calm the restless Hanabi. Some shared their concerns over Hinata's calm demeanor, while others accepted it as her way of mourning. When the service was over and they had moved to the house, for dinner and reminiscing, Hiashi pulled Hinata to the side and gave her a rare hug.

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and detangled herself from the embrace.

"Yes. I know mommy is in a good place now, but I wish Hanabi had gone instead."

Her father gave her an alarming look and a tinge of anger slipped into his voice.

" What are you talking about." He hissed.

" Well the goddess told mommy that she had a choice. Either she would live or Hanabi would live, but they absolutely couldn't live together. So mommy chose to die, so Hanabi could live. I said no, but mommy wouldn't listen, she said that Hanabi had a...

Hinata felt the slap before she saw his hand move. Tears welled up in her eyes and Hinata brought her hand up to touch her stinging cheek.

"You stupid child. You dare shame me by making up this foolishness about your mother. I only put up with you because your mother begged me to, but now... get out. Get out! I don't ever want to see your face again."

Hiashi quickly left the room and Hinata fell to the floor,weeping. She did not cry over her mother's death because it was a noble and necessary sacrifice, but she wept now. In the span of the day she had lost her dad, her sister,and her home. She felt empty,sick. She no longer had the warm,comforting touch of her mother to soothe her. She was truly alone.

" You're not alone Hinata."

She looked up at the figure standing in the doorway. It was her grandmother Hoshi. Hinata new that she had visited her many times as a child, but she had no recollection of the visits. The only impressions of her grandmother were from her mom, who praised her as if she were a saint, and her father, who hissed her name every time she came up in a conversation. So suffice to say, Hinata had a mixed interpretation of her grandmother.

"Did you just read my mind?" Hinata asked, sniffling.

" No, but I felt and saw your aura."

"Aura?"

Hoshi moved across the room and sat down next to Hinata, with her legs crossed and her arms in her lap.

"An aura is a physical manifestation of a persons spiritual and emotional state. You are sad and lonely and your aura reflected that."

Hinata smiled brightly, all trace of sadness leaving her face.

" I want to see my aura. How do I see my aura grandma?"

Hoshi laughed at Hinata's eagerness. It seemed she would make an excellent student, one filled with a passion and desire to succeed.

"Well you are never able to see your own aura, but with practice and the right training, you will become a master at seeing and interpreting others."

Hoshi stood up and helped Hinata up as well. She placed a kiss on her forehead, before grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and staring deeply into her eyes.

" Hinata you are no ordinary child. You have been blessed by the goddess with the gift of sorcery and it is my duty to ensure you learn how to control your powers. You are special Hinata."

Hinata felt confusion and doubt wash over her. What was her grandmother talking about? Magic only existed in fiction, in the fairy tales where jealous witches stole princesses or in the books where they were burned at the stake.

"Magic isn't real and if it was I don't want to be an ugly,old lady"

"No, you have it wrong Hinata, sorcery has existed since the dawn of time and you won't have to be an ugly,old hag to practice it. I will take care of you, protect you. Show you how to harness the power that resides within you to do good for the world. You will be strong enough to destroy worlds, but will have the heart to save lives. Don't you want to be powerful Hinata? Have control over your own life, your own fate?"

Hinata didn't know what overcame her, but she felt excitement bubble inside her. Her father had disowned her and here her grandmother was willing to love and take care of her. If magic really was real, then she could use it to help people. Sick people, injured people, hungry people. She would be powerful enough to help all of them. Hinata felt a gentle, yet firm feeling of determination wash over her. She would do it, she would save the world.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Okay whew finished. _

_Thanks for reading. If you liked it please review!_

_Oh and Merry Christmas for anyone who celebrates._


	2. i too was once a teen,it wasn't pretty

**A/N: **_This was supposed to be a little longer, but I took out some stuff and decided to add it to a later chapter because it was just so irrelevant here. So sorry. But I put in a Heroes reference to make up for it. So yah...wait no...okay. Anyway I hope you guys had a great holiday and thanks for everyone who read and especially Val Vasques, MschifSantos, and CenturysRuin who gave this story a follow. Love you guys _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto_

**_Warning: Unbetad (unbeta'd ?), new characters, time skip_**

* * *

><p>She didn't officially start her training until she was nine.<p>

But by then Hinata had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't be saving the world with her magic. In fact, the more she practiced the more she realized she would probably bring on the apocalypse before she would be able to heal an injured anything. Hoshi had sat a tearful Hinata down and explained to a tearful Hinata and explained to her that the goddess had chosen her to be a practitioner of the dark arts. Everything in the world was birthed without an affinity, just neutrality. Only sorcerers and sorceress were determined for either good or evil. Most magic users were chosen by the goddess to practice on the light side, However a few were chosen to be masters of death and despair. It was simply a system to keep the universe in order. Yin and Yang. One could not exist without the other. It didn't make them evil per say, but most found it simpler to travel down that path rather than fight their instincts.

Technically Hinata could still bring good to the world,could still save it (like she so desperately wanted) but she would be a twisted, disturbing savior.

Hinata would cry whenever she lit something on fire or instead of healing something, she killed it. She wanted,yearned to be Glinda the good not the wicked witch if the west. So in an effort to negate her dark magic, Hinata took it upon herself to be kind,courteous, and caring. She never spoke unless spoken to. Said her pleases and thank you's. Feed the homeless. Cried whenever the "save the children in Africa" infomercials came on. Prayed to the goddess religiously. Tried her hand at practicing healing magic (didn't work). Tried to volunteer at the animal shelter (complete disaster). And even tried to reconnect with her father and sister. (failure).

Eventually, she found herself hating the goddess. It was a sick,despicable feeling that she tried to push to the farthest corners of her mind. But she couldn't stop it, it was inevitable. She began to question, began to lose faith.

Why did the goddess force her to do bad things? What did she ever do to deserve this? And why should she worship someone who condemned her to be evil? It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. She no longer wanted to believe in such a sadistic and cruel deity

So, when Hinata turned thirteen she stopped.

She stopped praying. Stopped hoping. Stopped practicing healing and protection spells. Stopped believing that she could be more than what she was destined to be.

She cut her hair short, (badasses had short hair right?), started hanging out with kids who called themselves "mutants", and sold hexes and jinxes to anyone who could fork over the cash.

If Hinata was destined to be the "bad guy" then she thought 'might as well speed up the process'.

Hoshi did her best to prevent Hinata from going down the path so many other dark sorcerers had, but trouble and a spread of anxiety within the magical community drew her attention elsewhere. The explosion of individuals with special gifts, people known as mutants, caused fear to spread like wildfire. These people had not been blessed by the goddess with gifts and therefore their bastard powers were simultaneously feared and loathed by the sorcerers. As one of the Sorceress Supremes , it was Hoshi's job to promote order and unity within the community. Having an unruly teenager abusing and jeopardizing her powers wasn't a distraction Hoshi could afford to have. So for three years Hinata was all but free to ditch her studies and embrace the dark.

It was delicious Hinata decided after one particularly wild evening ( she was experimenting with a new spell. Watching people wither from imaginary fire was quite entertaining) she didn't have any obligation. Didn't have a goddess to please. Didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was free and it was intoxicating.

She decided she was going to live like this forever.

Then Hoshi died

and the world shifted.

* * *

><p><em>10 years later<em>

"You want me to do what?"

They were sitting in her kitchen, steaming cups of hot chocolate between them. Hinata been eyeing the clock only somewhat listening to conversation they were engaged in. She had put reindeer cookies into the oven and this time she was determined to keep them from burning this time.

But now thy had her full attention.

"Look I know this sounds crazy and we honestly wouldn't be asking you to do this if we had any other options."

"Kiba you know I would do anything for you… but you are asking me to break someone out of prison…and not just anyone, a killer. A psychopath. Do you even know the extent of his crimes?"

It had been roughly two days since Kiba and Shino had returned from their "business trip" to Shanghai and Hinata had wanted to catch up after two weeks of no contact. So, she had invited them over with the intention of drinking some coco, eating a few cookies, and decorating the tree she had just purchased. It was December, the peak of the holiday season. It was a time for joy, family, and cheer. Not a time for breaking into maximum security prisons and freeing super villains. This was not how she expected the day to go. Sure she knew that they would inevitably ask for a favor,one that required magic of some kind, but not this. Definitely not this.

"Well technically you won't be breaking him out of prison, just out of a transport truck taking him there?" Kiba replied cheekily.

Hinata sighed.

She turned to look at Shino who had been sipping his drink and quietly watching her and Kiba's exchange.

"Well, what do you think of all of this? Why do you guys want to break him out?"

Shino set his mug down on the table.

"Because he's going to save the world."

A beat. Then Hinata started laughing.

"hey what's so funny?" Kiba barked

"I just... What?! Are you serious?" Hinata couldn't breathe. Couldn't stop laughing. Couldn't even phrase her questions.

"No, it's true," Shino interjected,"it's been foreseen that he will help protect the world. We went to see Kira..."

"Stop." Hinata put her hand up. Quieting him.

"First, the future is NEVER set in stone, okay. It's the first rule in every divination book. Don't say "will" say "could" there are millions are paths that can be taken and only one of them will lead him to become a hero. Second, Kira can only see the future when he's on drugs. Are you sure you can trust his predictions?"

Kiba nodded his head furiously, while Shino opted for a simple shrug of his shoulder.

" Look Hinata, Kira saw some serious stuff going down in the future and said that this guy had a hand in stopping it. I'm not saying you should trust Kira but please trust us. We wouldn't be bringing you into this is we weren't one hundred percent certain."

Hinata took a minute to think. She had met Shino and Kiba during that shameful short period of rebellion she had as a teenager. They were surprisingly sweet and protective for the group they used to hang with and even though Hinata tried her hardest to block out that period of her life, she clung (desperately) onto Kiba and Shino. They were her only friends. She didn't want them to leave her. Didn't want them to do this mission. But she knew that they would do this with or without her. And she wanted to be there. She wanted to be able to protect them.

"... Fine, but once we get the guy I'm wiping my hands of him. He'll be all yours. I take no responsibility"

" Yes!"

" Of course."

Hinata sighed.

what did she get herself into.

* * *

><p>Her cookies burned again.<p>

She refused to see it as an omen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Okay whew finished. Once again sorry about the length,but I needed this to be a bridge to some action yah! Gaara will be in the next chapter so Huzzah!_

_Anyway thanks for reading. If you liked please leave a review._


	3. this is why i don't work on the holidays

**A/N: **I hate being that author, but Gaara's not in this chapter. He was originally planned to be, but I am stressfully busy right now and I wanted to get a new chapter out and I don't have a lot of time to write. I hope you enjoy it sans Gaara because we finally get some witchy action. Also I'm trying to make Hinata sweet and kind but I feel like I'm failing miserably at it. I shamelessly stole spells from Vampire Diaries by the way.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed you guys help fuel my writing. I love you 3

**Warning: unbetaed (unbetad? unbeta'd?), spell-casting, mild-swearing, references to Christmas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Two weeks later…_

Hinata felt herself shudder as another icy gust of wind whipped across her body.

Her hands and toes were freezing and she felt her nose start to run from the cold.

Their thin black body suits they had been given for the mission had been optimized for stealth, speed, and flexibility. And apparently warmth and comfort had to be sacrificed.

Or maybe it was just her Hinata thought as she looked at Ino through the corner of her eye.

She seemed to be wearing the same outfit, only unlike anyone else, she had opted for a crop top. Hinata felt cold just staring at her.

Hinata sighed

She could have been in her soft bed, eating candy and cookies, opening presents, staying warm by the fire, but no... she was out in the cold about to commit a felony instead.

"Merry Christmas to me" she muttered bitterly.

Another gust of wind caused her body to shake and her hair to whip across her face. Hinata sighed. She had cut it short, shoulder length, so it would stay out of her way (and also due to a certain fire incident she would rather not discuss) but it seemed like tonight the goddess was doing her best to make her as uncomfortable as possible.

_Was this her punishment for helping the mutants?_

Hinata brought her hand up to check on the bamboo talisman around her neck. No spontaneous acts of bad luck had occurred in years, but it was never wrong to check. Especially on a night like this. They would need all the good luck they could get.

The team had been out in the cold for nearly an hour now, patiently waiting for the procession of prison trucks to pass through. Shikamaru had chosen this small valley as the optimal place for the ambush. The road only allowed the cars to pass through in single file making them easier to divide and pick off individually. The hills surrounding the road would provide cover for them and allow them to attack from above.

If everything went according to plan they would be in and out in under ten minutes. With one "savior of the world" in tow.

Her team had been strategizing and planning out this mission for weeks. The strength and weaknesses of each team member had been evaluated to determine the role they would play. Every possible scenario had been run through at least twice. And Shikamaru has even given Hinata a list of spells he thought would be beneficial. Some of which were even unfamiliar to her.

Hinata had gone on missions with Kiba and Shino before but not like this, not on this large of a scale and not with such high stakes. They were about to screw with the government. Any misstep on their part would result with them in prison or worse. Hinata may have done a lot of awful things, but breaking international criminals out of prison was definitely not one of them.

As the night stretched on Hinata found herself getting nervous, so she went over the plan one more time in her head.

Once the trucks came into the valley, Kiba, Ino, and Choji would attack first while Shino and Hinata provided support and defense. Hinata would create walls of fire to separate the three cars and then Kiba, Ino, and Choji would take out the guards and extract the target.

Hinata thought it odd that they were only sending five people to retrieve the so called "savior of their world" but when asked, Shikamaru had simply said "quality over quantity."

Which was funny because Hinata didn't think they were qualified at all.

"Everyone get ready!" Ino shouted.

The trucks has just reached the entrance of the valley. Four black, armored cars with MPA written in bold, yellow letters on the side. Right on schedule.

Ino raised up a closed fist as everyone held their position and waited with bated breaths.

But Hinata felt a niggling at the back of her neck. An itch that wouldn't go away. It was the same feeling she had when she entered a haunted place. The same feeling she got when her spell was casted wrong and an explosion was about to occur. The same feeling she felt when Karui was in a fight with another sorceress.

The same feeling when someone nearby was practicing very dark magic.

HInata stopped breathing.

No.

Nonononononono.

They didn't prepare for this. Not even Shikamaru and all his infinite genius predicted that another witch would show up. Especially a dark one.

Hinata was one of the few dark witches who risked her neck for mutants and their rights. If there were any dark witches here, then there intentions would be nefarious. They would need to be taken out.

Hinata eyes frantically searched the horizon for signs of movement. It was too dark for her to see anything, but that feeling was unmistakable. Someone else was here. Someone that hadn't been accounted for.

Before Hinata could warn the others, the trucks were in position and strike team one was heading down on the hill. Hinata ignored Shino's yell and ran down the hill after them. The mission plan had Hinata stay on the hill until the first team intercepted the cars. But the plan was now gone, in shambles. Hinata needed to stop them. Needed them to regroup and alter their plan.

She concentrated on her magic and felt it make it way through her body.

Burning her muscles , lighting her blood aflame.

Until she felt it tingling in her fingertips, ready to explode.

_"Motus!"_ She screamed.

And with a flick of her wrist, Kiba, Ino and Choji flew backwards right as a slicing spell hit the ground they were once on and split the earth.

_"Phasmatos Incendia!"_

A pillar of fire fell down from the sky, separating them from the trucks.

Hinata pushed harder feeling the size of the fire increase. She knew an attack would come any moment now.

"Hinata what the hell!" Kiba shouted, pushing himself of the ground.

"There are other witches here!"

Hinata's neck tingled and she dodged to the left right as a blast of water penetrated the fire barrier and blasted into the ground.

"Shit" Ino growled, "I don't hear anything."

"It's a cloaking spell." Hinata panted," They're hiding their thoughts and location. Completely invisible."

Another blast of water hit the ground and the group was forced to disperse.

_"En Terrum Incendium!"_

Hinata raised her hand and the wall of fire increased.

"What are we going to do," Choji asked frightened. "

Ino grited her teeth and assessed her surroundings

"Nothing new. We stick to the original plan. Hinata locate the sorcerers and take them out. Kiba and Choji, we'll handle the guards."

And with that the mission was in motion again.

The trucks had stopped and heavily armed soldiers were spilling out them, firing their weapons. Ino raised her hand and the bullets were deflected by her telekinesis. Kiba's bones shifted and his body shook until his fangs sunk into a guard's arm, his wolf form fully activated. Choji grabbed one of the large boulders on the hill and using his strength flung it until it landed on an armored car, causing it to cave in.

"Shino I need you to cover me!" Hinata cried and he materialized next to her with a nod.

She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. She blocked out the screams, the gunshots, all the chaos around her and concentrated. Even though they were using a cloaking spell, all sorceress had the ability to recognize magic. Pinpoint it's location, and even know which witch was casting it. Somewhere better skilled than others. And Hinata was pretty decent.

She felt with her magic, sending it to explore the trucks, and the ravine, and the entire hillsides. Finally, she pinpointed two figures 100 meters away on the opposite hillside.

She raised her hand.

_" Phasmatoa Incendia Fluctus"_

The entire hillside burst into flames and Hinata felt their magical signatures slowly fade from existence.

She opened her eyes right as Kiba took down the last guard. The chaos ended and an unnatural, almost ominous silence filled the valley.

Hinata watched from above as Kiba joined Ino and Choji at the back of the third truck. Ino nodded her head at Choji and he placed his hands on the doors, ripping them apart.

Hinata was distracted from the scene when a rain drop fell on her nose. This is strange. She looked up and in a matter of moments the heavens opened up and a torrent of rain fell down from the sky. There was no forecast for rain.

It was pouring heavily and Hinata frowned as she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Now she was cold, tired, magically drained, and catching a cold.

_Wonderful. _

The rain increased and Hinata struggled to keep it from flowing into her eyes. She could barely see. And couldn't hear anything over the pounding if the rain.

So when Ino turned around a yelled out, panic in her voice, Hinata obliviously walked forward, down the hill trying to hear her.

She felt a gust of wind blow past her and then pain.

Mind-numbing, toe curling pain exploded on the side of her abdomen.

Hinata collapsed to the ground, with a cry. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The pain was placed her hand on her injured side and she bone. Hinata didn't swear but…

Fuck.

It hurt.

Someone had cast another powerful slicing spell and this time it had hit its target and cut her deep. Hinata felt her hot, sticky blood soak her clothes and the ground around her. She needed to get out of here, she was losing too much blood.

She rolled on to her back and tried to calm herself. She needed to get up, find Kiba and Shino and get out of there. But the rain had rendered her deaf and mute. She couldn't locate her team mates, couldn't even peel herself off of the ground to find them.

It took her far too long to realize that the storm around her was not natural. Every drop that hit her sent tingles through her spine. The storm was draining her of her magic, killing her.

Hinata wanted to scream.

She had killed both the witches. She hadn't sensed anyone else. So how was this happening? She tried to send her magic out again to search, but she was too weak, too tired. She wanted to close her eyes, wanted to sleep, but she knew that the moment she did she would die.

She willed her muscles and bones to move but she was paralyzed.

It was frightening.

She hated being this weak, this vulnerable. She swore she would never be in this position again but once again here she was. Hinata felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't stop the bleeding. Count stop the pain. Couldn't stop the fuzziness from forming at the corners of her vision. She felt panic claw at her throat and terror rise in her gut. She tried to resist, tried to keep her eyes open and stay conscious. She knew this was a hazard of the mission, but she had never utterly failed like this. She was too powerful, too well-practiced.

And yet she couldn't stop the world from descending into darkness.

.

.

.


End file.
